Never Again
by quidditch7
Summary: COMPLETE.Ginny and Harry are great friends and can talk to each other about just anything. Yet Ginny just might want more than that, and that's one thing she won't be keeping a secret from Harry.
1. Part 1

**Never Again**

**A/N:** please read the A/N at the end of this story! thanks:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP

Have you ever been crushed by a guy before? I am sure all of you have. Includeing Ginny Weasley...she was but 14 years old and she had been crushed already. Poor thing...guys in my opinion are not things that bring only love, they bring tears. It's just part of the package.

Harry Potter had always been there for Ginny, he had been someone to talk to, and heck someone to share good times with and just to enjoy life with. He was truely...Ginny's dream...Harry was all she had ever hoped for.She had placed a lot of trust in Dean and several other boys who she had fancied. But she had never trusted anyone as much Harry, nor had she liked anyone quite as much.

Ginny would most of the time be hanging out with either of her close friends, Hermoine or Luna. Yes you heard me right; Luna. They had actually become quite close. But not as close as Ginny and Harry were. When ever she would hang out with Hermoine or Luna she would immediatly leave as soon as she saw Harry. Even though she loved talking to her girl friends...she felt like she could confide in Harry so much more, and know that she could trust him no matter the circumstances.

One night as Ginny sat on the satin sheets of her small bed, she realized she should tell Harry how she felt...it was time.

She could do it, she knew she could...she had always had courage...and she definitly needed it.

She met Harry at their 'usual spot' by hagrids hut at the skirt of the dark forest. When she arrived Harry lay on the ground face up, looking up in the sky admireing the stars. And she had to admitt, it was beautiful out, the sky was so clear..and the air was only slightly brisk.

"Hey Harry," she called, but recieved no answer."Hello? Harry?" but he didnt move, he just lay there...stiff.

She began to jog towards him, all of the worst thoughts popping into her mind. As she jogged further towards him she realized that his eyes were closed. By then she had began to run. Right when she reached him she threw herself on the ground next to him and shook him..."Harry talk to me!" but no avail...he just stayed the way he was. As she got up to leave to go get help; something or someone rather grabbed her around her ankle and she fell onto the ground...it was Harry.

He began laughing histarically and put his arm around her as they both lay on the ground...but Ginny wasn't laughing.

"I sure did trick you,didnt I?" Harry asked while he continued to laugh.

"Bloody hell! Why would you joke around like that?" she exclaimed and hit him hard in the arm.

"Ouch!" he protested...but Ginny let a little smile escape her mouth to show she wasn't too mad at him...and then she began to laugh.

"Harry Potter if you ever do that again..I..I will.." she was inturupted.

"OK I promise Gin...chill."

"Well ok just as long as you promise." They both sat up and inched closer to each other, both of them looking up at the sky in amazement. "Its so beautiful." she added, her mouth gapeing.

"Yes...it is." he said with a cheeky grin, he wasnt looking at the sky, he was looking at Ginny. But then he coughed "Um you know...the sky...ya..erm..beautful." He didnt know why he was saying this stuff to her, he didnt even like her that much...the truth was he kinda had a crush on Luna. But for some reason he was attracted to Ginny right now.

Ginny blushed, Harry could be so sweet. Luckily he couldnt see her blushing because it was so dark outside. She hoped he wasn't leading her on, but Harry would never do that. 

"So how have you been?" she asked him quietly, still thinking about what he had said.

"Just great, and yourself?" he answered as he continued to stare at her.

"I'm ok." she needed to tell him soon about how she liked him, but she couldn't work up the courage she thought she had had. In a sudden impulse, maybe adrenaline it happened.

"I like you Harry." immediatly after she brought her hands up to her mouth not believing what she had just said. Harry didn't seem to believe it either because he continued to sit there with his mouth gapeing. Had she really just said that?

"Oh," is all he said.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Its just well...you can read me like a book Ginny. And you can help me with my problems...when you don't even know what the problem is...and well I tend to be friends with people like that." he said hesitantly."And well...I kinda have a thing for Luna." he added.

Her eyes began to water, she didnt care if Harry saw her cry. What had she done? No one, and I mean no one realized or will ever realize how much she liked...perhaps even loved Harry. She had branched out to him...and told him how she felt..and she had been rejected again. Yet she couldnt be mad at him, he had said it so nicely. But he was always leading her on...oh it was so confusing. She wished that just once she could fall in love and not have it hurt so bad in the end.

"I will never understand that, but oh well." she said between sobs.She couldnt stand it, she had to leave. She couldnt stop crying. It was as if an ocean was pooring out of her eyes for gods sake. "Well see ya Harry." she said before turning towards the school and jogging in.

All Harry could do was sit there...he didn't mean to hurt her...but he had and he didnt know what to do? Perhaps there was nothing he could do but let her eventually get over him. But even he..oblivious Harry knew that wouldn't be soon. She had seemed so upset.

As Ginny ran towards the tall and ancient school she thought to herself: Never again will I trust my feelings with a guy again, escpecially someone she liked so much. Never again.

A/N: that was sad...b/c i like harry/ginny stories...but i was in a sad mood?i dunno if i am going to update or leave this as a one chapter fic. i guess it depends on the response i get..like whether or not ppl liked it.and maybe u can check out my other stories...they r all hermoine/ron (happy ones) w/ some harry/ginny implied! thank u, and thanks for reading!haha and ooo yes this story is for alissa! lol


	2. Part 2

**Never Again**

Chapter 2

It wasn't until two months after he had told Ginny he didn't like her in an a romantic way that he realized maybe...just maybe he did like her as more than a friend.

Two days after Harry had broken Ginny's heart he asked Luna...yes Luna the Looney Lovegood out. Ginny was very surprised when Luna had approached her saying that she had said no to Harry. But Ginny knew why Luna had said no, she had felt bad because Ginny had liked him first. Well she didn't want anyone's pity. If Luna wanted to go out with Harry, she should...no matter how much it would hurt Ginny...and oh would it hurt her.

"Luna! I think you should go out with Harry." Ginny said in the most fake enthusiastic voice she had ever used. Yet Luna seemed to fall for her happy facade. Didn't Luna know she didn't really want her to go out with Harry? That she was just trying to be nice. Couldn't Luna see the sadness in Ginny's eyes when she had told her to go out with Harry. Or had she seen Ginny's sadness, and deliberately ignored it. She had what she wanted; permission to go out with Harry even if it had been obvious Ginny didn't mean it when she had 'given her permission'.

"Thank you Ginny" she responded. She actually had the nerve to say thank you to Ginny for letting her go out with Harry. It was obsurd, and Ginny was near tears. She held them back, she was in the middle of the Great Hall and couldn't let anyone see her weakness...see her cry.

"Gotta Go Luna...bye." Ginny managed to mumble before turning and walking swiftly out of the Great Hall.

That night Luna and Harry were 'official' as the gossipers would call it. They were definitly going out, dating, going steady,what ever you wanted to call it...and Ginny was left alone. Luna had actaully listened when she had said to go out with Harry.

Luna and Harry were always together. Luna was the talker of the couple...as Harry and her would walk down the hall she would talk about randome things, and Harry would just look down on her and give her that big beautiful smile he has.

Yet there was never really that same connection between him and Luna as there had been with him and Ginny. He missed talking to Ginny. Unlike Luna, he actaully knew what Ginny was talking about. He liked Luna he really did, but then he thought of Ginny and butterflies formed in his stomach seeming to tell him something...that maybe Ginny is the 'one'. The one person who would be so right for him. Sort of like a kid and candy...perfect for eachother. If that similie were about two people Ginny would most certainly be the candy, the candy that Harry the kid could have whenever he wanted. Anytime he could just break up with Luna and go out with Ginny. Yes...Ginny would definitly be the candy.

Harry needed to tell Ginny how he felt.

He needed to find her...it was study hall and she was no where to be found in the building. Then he remembered that Ginny and him used to spend their study period as a time to relax at their spot by hagrids hut. He found Ginny there..only instead of the bright happy girl that he knew her as...she was crying. Right when she realized Harry was there she turned around abruptly so he couldn't see the tears fall from her eyes.

"Gin.." he said placeing a hand on her shoulders. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder violently.

"Leave me alone." she screamed...she hadn't meant to be so harsh. Harry pulled back looking as if he had been stung.

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine, talk." she tried to say in her normal-casual voice..but it came out as more of a growl than anything. She was so mad, she couldn't control it...she began shaking.

"Its just well...er.." he was totally taken aback by Ginny's fierceness...he had always known her as a sweet young girl who could yes use a bat bogey hex quite efficiently, but sweet all the same."I um...I really like you Ginny and I made a mistake not telling you so before." he finished lamely.

"Go on."

"And...I...I um...I want you to give me another chance. Please." he said almost pleading.She wanted to jump up and hug him right there..but she knew she couldn't. She contained emotions. Ginny was no longer the kind of girl that would let people use her and she didnt want to be, she didn't want Harry to be able to have her anytime he wanted.

"One day, Harry, many months ago I promised myself that never again would I trust someone that I care so much about, I'm sorry Harry." She stood up off the ground and embraced Harry in a warm hug...and once more looked into the depths of his emrald green eyes before turning and walking away slowly. She wanted to stay with Harry...to let him like her and to like him back. But she couldn't take the chance of getting hurt, not again. So she wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to keep walking. 

**A/N:** thank u very much for reading! thats the ending..yes i know quite sad :(...but o well. thanks again and please review!


End file.
